


Nobody | Ranboo

by Ramboozled



Series: Dream SMP fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Personalities, Other, Panic Attacks, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Short One Shot, i love Ranboo, i wanted to write about him, not rlly, sorry lmao, theres barely any in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramboozled/pseuds/Ramboozled
Summary: Ranboo centric // based off his last stream :,)-----------"Nobody visited me." Tommy said sadly."Nobody cared." Tommy would tell Ranboo."Nobody wanted me around." Tommy said to Techno and Ranboo.But...Ranboo was somebody, wasn't he?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), None
Series: Dream SMP fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016128
Comments: 13
Kudos: 434





	Nobody | Ranboo

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS 3AM HELP OML;;;;

"Nobody visited me." Tommy said sadly.  
"Nobody cared." Tommy would tell Ranboo.  
"Nobody wanted me around." Tommy said to Techno and Ranboo.

But...

Ranboo was somebody, wasn't he?

He visited every day.  
He cared.  
He wanted him around.  
He gave up his pickaxe, materials, and time, for Tommy.  
made sure the younger boy was healthy even in exile-  
He thought they were friends-

Ranboo guessed he was nobody to Tommyinit..?

It hurt, just a bit, but then again- he guessed he was being selfish.

Tommy had been though so much!  
So who was Ranboo to be upset, or angry, that Tommy didn't care about how much Ranboo did for him?  
Its not like it mattered...

But it did.

Ranboo, he- he gave techno's armor back, just so he could stay with Tommy and make sure he was okay. And if Tubbo found out- if Quackity knew, Fundy would hate him- he'd be-  
But they wouldn't!  
And it would all be fine, techno wouldn't rat him out, and tommy doesn't have contact with anyone. Its all in his book! And they cant re-  
"Where.. Is my book..?"

Ranboo rechecked his bag.  
"I could have sworn..?"  
He looked through the chests in his house.

"Where did you put it."  
He started to panic

"Were gonna be fine-"  
He couldn't find it

"You had it in your inventory!"  
Not in his house

"We never take it out, why did we do that?!"  
Not by the hole

"No no no-"  
He felt like he was going to die

"If- if they know-"  
He was shaking

"They- why did we do that? We betrayed them all at the slightest threat"  
What if someone took it?

"They are gonna know. We know Tommy's alive. We gave techno's armor back."  
He couldn't breath-

"N-no I'm- were so screwed, they- we promised we wouldn't betray them. T-this is my only home, w-what if they-"  
He makes sure to lock the door behind him.

"Calm down, were gonna be fine."  
He looks towards Enderchest and jjjjerffry, the two cats looking confused and worriedly at him.  
"Right?"  
"It must be here."  
"Somewhere-"  
"Why can't I remember?"

Utter relief filled him as he opened a chest, his breathing calming down as he took a book out of the chest.  
"Here it is." He said softly, taking a deep breath.

"But you didn't leave it here."

"I remember, we didn't leave it here."

"Someone put it here-"

"Someone knows-"

Ranboo felt like he couldn't breath again.


End file.
